<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Like One by amongthedrowned (Merely_Specters)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210676">Dead Like One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/amongthedrowned'>amongthedrowned (Merely_Specters)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Injustice of Undeath [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Canon Death, Dadza, Found Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Say it with me: morally gray, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/amongthedrowned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With L'Manberg destroyed for good, Phil and Techno resign themselves to a peaceful retirement, far away from the chaos of Essempy. Unfortunately, there are two things they didn't count on: Ranboo, and Dream.</p><p>Or; Dream has an offer Phil can't refuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Injustice of Undeath [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Like One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'd recommend reading the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086761">the other two stories in the series</a> before this one, but this fic can technically be read as a standalone. As for timeline, this takes place directly after the AU equivalent of Doomsday. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To the east, far from Essempy’s walls, laid a bunker.</p><p>Its location was top secret, known only to three. In fact, above ground, the only indication of the bunker’s existence was a steel hatch. The hatch led to a long metal ladder, which in turn led to a large, reinforced door. Past the door, past long-abandoned cement hallways and dusty rooms, lay a pristine office.</p><p>In that office sat Dream.</p><p>The most unique thing about the room was its odor—rather, the lack of it. The rest of the bunker smelled of mildew and decay. Here, though, the air was clean (if a bit stale). Really, everything in the office was clean: no surface was tarnished by rust. Even the snow-white carpet on the floor was spotless.</p><p>When Schlatt entered Dream’s office for the first time, he’d frowned down at that carpet. It looked natural from afar, almost like fur. The closer Schlatt got, however, the less authentic it became.</p><p>“Dream, do you fear death?”</p><p>Dream sat behind a glass desk in an office chair; if Schlatt squinted, the seat almost resembled an obsidian-black throne. Schlatt himself was seated on a wooden chair several feet away from him.</p><p>Dream cocked his head. His gas mask, as flawless as the carpet at Schlatt’s feet, covered his face completely. “I don’t fear much of anything.”</p><p>“I think you do,” Schlatt said, leaning forward. “Only a fool doesn’t fear death.”</p><p>“If that was a threat, it wasn't a very good one,” Dream said, gesturing around the windowless room. “There’s no possible way for you to kill me down here.”</p><p>“It’s not a threat, Dream, just a question.” Schlatt shrugged. “Besides, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn’t have to do it myself. I could just wait a couple decades, and you’d die of disease or old age.”</p><p>Dream sighed. “Get to the point, Schlatt.”</p><p>“I want your help defending Manberg.”</p><p>“You’re vastly outnumbered.”</p><p>“That much is true, but I believe I would have a chance with you on my side.”</p><p>Suddenly, Schlatt coughed, covering his mouth with his arm. He brought his arm back down to his side, hiding the blood that now stained his suit sleeve.</p><p>Dream waited for the coughing to subside before continuing. “Now, why would I ever help you?”</p><p>“We could do great things, you and I.”</p><p>“First empty threats, now empty promises? If you have nothing to offer, then leave,” Dream said, getting out of his seat. He walked out from around the desk toward the door.</p><p>Schlatt remained seated.</p><p>“What if you didn’t have to fear death?”</p><p>Dream stopped mid-step.</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><p>Schlatt grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>